Professional challenges
by jumbuck
Summary: AU. Dr Jane Rizzoli finds herself in the midst of a complex case of murder, after being approached by a beautiful and earnest defense attorney.
1. Chapter 1

Jane walked out to the reception area and called "Nathaniel Svensson". An attractive woman with long dark blonde hair, pulled back in a pony tail stood up. Jane glanced from top to toe; she was beaiutifully attired, with a shaped grey blazer, a well fitted teal silk blouse, black pencil skirt, and gorgeous calves above a pair of killer heels. Jane gave a small wry smile as the woman approached her, her mind musing on how anyone could not totter when wearing heels that high.

She raised a dark eyebrow "Just you today?" as the woman nodded and then began to open her mouth to reply, Jane quickly intercepted with "my office is this way".

They reached the office, just two doors down from reception, and Jane turned to offer her a hand to shake as they entered the room.

"Dr Jane Rizzoli, are you Mrs Svensson?"

The blonde woman looked a little awkward but as she offered her hand said "no, Maura Isles actually"

Jane looked back "Mother, stepmother…?."

"None of the above actually" Maura replied, still looking a little uncomfortable. "I'm a lawyer"

Jane's eyes flashed with annoyance. "A lawyer! So you are here under some false pretence to do what exactly?"

Maura tipped her head to the side and smiled sweetly at the now clearly irritable doctor "may I sit and explain a little"

Jane ignored the request and stood over her "and who are you acting for exactly?"

Maura remained standing calmly "Nathaniel Svensson"

"I've never even heard of Nathaniel Svensson; are you sure he is a patient of mine?"

"Not yet, Dr Rizzoli, that's what I wanted to discuss"

"So are you, or are you not a malpractice lawyer?" Jane tersely responded

"No, no, not malpractice at all Dr Rizzoli, your reputation is excellent"

Jane softened a little "you know it doesn't matter how good you might be, families are unhappy if they don't like what you have to say. Malpractice lawyers are an issue for anyone in practice. And try and sneak in by all sorts of means. But if you're not a malpractice lawyer I still don't understand why you are here. Are you having trouble with your son you wish to discuss"

Maura looked towards the chairs in the office again. Jane nodded towards one and Maura sat, keeping an upright pose, primly crossing one gorgeous leg over the other. Jane dropped herself in to a chair nearer the desk.

"So?" Jane offered in an enquiring tone

"Dr Rizzoli, Nathaniel is a 16 year old client of mine, currently facing charges of murder"

Jane irritably cut her off "I don't do expert witness work"

Maura remained calm and continued in a measured tone "I know that Dr Rizzoli. You are a clinician through and through"

"A clinician who likes to see patients. Not have lawyers misrepresent themselves to interrupt my afternoon". Jane fidgeted with her pen, continuing to look frustrated

"Dr Rizzoli, I am not convinced I have misrepresented myself. I am a lawyer. I represent a troubled young man. I am asked to act as his advocate. I believe he needs help, and you come extremely highly recommended".

"So you want me to treat him? What for?"

"I don't know that doctor, I am not qualified to perform a psychiatric assessment"

Jane's irritability seemed to be slowly replaced with a sense of confusion

"So you want me to treat a young man with some unclear problem, why exactly?"

"Because I think he needs someone to help him, and the usual routes haven't worked"

"But you are his lawyer. You are meant to defend his charges, not turn in to some kind of overdressed social worker, Ms Isles"

"Dr Rizzoli, I must be honest with you, that part of my motivation in approaching you is that there is something about this case that seems wrong, something that I think Nathaniel himself knows, but neither myself, nor the two prior psychiatrists I engaged for an expert opinion have been able to establish as he is so withdrawn. I am hopeful he may divulge something to you that is meaningful for his defense. But", she continued quickly as she could see the doctor beginning to rise again "mainly I want to ensure if he does need any psychiatric support he gets it"

"so Ms Isles, you are a public defense attorney?"

"yes"

"I can't imagine your office is willing to cover my care, and I can't imagine an insurer would either"

"No doctor, but your bills will all be paid, I have made arrangements with a charitable foundation to cover any costs"

Jane sat back in her chair and quietly looked again at the woman. Maura Isles. Jane had little experience of lawyers. From her understanding from her discussions with her brother, public defender s were usually either highly ambitious, and aiming to get good results to either establish themselves in lucrative private defense, where they looked for loopholes to get dodgy criminals off, or to move up the ranks towards being a DA. Or there were a few career public defenders, who weren't particularly good at their job, and took the salary as more secure than finding work elsewhere. This woman didn't seem to fit any of these boxes. Obviously being exceptionally well presented didn't preclude working for the public defense service. Although Jane did wonder, as whilst she paid little attention to attire herself, beyond the minimum she thought necessary to appear professional, this woman pretty clearly didn't shop at the chain stores she did. She had presumed public defenders were not well paid. She seemed extremely intelligent. But she couldn't see how ambition in any direction fitted with finding charitable funding to have a young client see an adolescent psychiatrist for reasons outside of an expert opinion to the court. And goodness. being beautiful didn't stop anyone being able to do their job, but Jane snuck another glance from the woman's shoes, slipping quickly up her body confirming her impression that this woman looked like she might spend her days on a fashion runway rather than mixing with criminals. Jane shook her head gently as she tried to regain focus on the matter at hand, realising her thoughts had now strayed to whether Maura Isles would be tall enough to work as a fashion model, having heard height, more like hers, was a prerequisite for some reason. She looked toward hazel eyes, which seemed to show a hint of amusement, or maybe hopefulness, or was it just earnestness?

"so why are you doing this for him?"

Maura appeared matter of fact "I see myself as an advocate Dr Rizzoli. As you likely know, most young offenders come from difficult backgrounds, neglect, violence, head injury. I know it suits police and prosecutors to see them as bad, and I don't wish to excuse sometimes terrible behaviour, but oftentimes, these young people are victims themselves, and need representation to the best of my ability. I try to speak for them. Sometimes looking for mitigating factors. Sometimes because everyone presumes they must be bad because of their background, and presumptions can be wrong. That's my general response. For Nathaniel specifically, I worry about why he is unnaturally withdrawn, and if it is guilt, whether it is so large that he needs some kind of treatment, but if it isn't guilt, I want to be sure justice is done. For him, for the victims. Whatever has happened".

Jane stretched back in her chair, and rolled her her head from side to side. "so you want me to chat to him, see if I can get him to talk when no one else has, take it from there?"

Maura smiled encouragingly at her.

"This is very unusual Ms Isles, I need to have a think".

"Please do" came the quick response, "look I should leave you to your day, but here is my card, please be in contact if you are willing to meet him". Maura stood and reached to shake hands with Jane again. "It has been a pleasure to meet you Dr Rizzoli. Whatever you decide". She smiled, turned and walked out. Jane stood, mouth slightly open as she watched the woman walk from her office, gorgeous legs highlighted by the heels. She heard the quiet clicks of her heels heading down the corridor and away from the office and sat back in her chair and looked at the card. Shaking her head as if it might help clear it, she mumbled to herself "c'mon Rizzoli, it is beyond unprofessional to take on an assessment of a young person you would normally refuse, just because their lawyer is hot"


	2. Chapter 2

The unusual visit of Maura Isles to her office, meant Jane's afternoon went very smoothly. As Maura had requested a new patient slot from the secretary, she had been scheduled for sixty minutes but the meeting between Maura and Jane had only taken fifteen. Which left Jane an unexpected forty five minutes to catch up on the corrections of her dictated letters, and complete some repeat prescriptions. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, Jane seeing follow up patients, all of whom were, unsually, doing okay.

Her secretary was surprised to see her come out of her office on the dot of 5:30pm in her coat.

"Jane, do you have interesting plans for tonight?"

"No Sarah, just for once, I am actually on top of my work, so I thought I might leave at a sensible time"

At this point her colleague came around the corner, "hot date more like Sarah, she's off home to pretty herself up"

"Frost!" Jane sighed in exasperation. "I wish. Reckon texting my brother to see if he wants to grab a beer is as good as it gets for me, and if he isn't free, it will be Jo Friday and the Red Sox on the couch"

"The whole team, on your couch Jane. That would be quite a night"

Frost suddenly ducked as Jane quickly grabbed a pen from the holder on Sarah's desk and flicked it at speed towards his head.

"Night Jane", Sarah sympathetically smiled, as Jane headed for the door.

Sarah turned to Frost "It is nice to see her leaving on time for a change Barry, she does work so hard"

Frost smiled back "It would be nicer still to see her going on a date".

Jane flicked a quick text to her brother Frankie to ask if he was keen to meet for a burger and beer. An hour later she wandered in to his choice of the Dirty Robber, finding him waiting in a booth.

"Janie, it's been too long" as he stood to hug her warmly

"Frankie, I saw you on Sunday, at Ma's for dinner!"

"I meant too long since we just caught up together. Hard to talk with Ma around"

"ooh little brother, something I should know"

Frankie blushed and assured her not.

They passed the evening talking of nothing much. Recent games they had seen. Frankie's colleagues at BPD homicide. Ma's latest ideas to match make for them both.

…

Jane arrived at her office at 730am next morning. She liked to get in whilst things were quiet and prepare herself for the day. She sat at her desk and her eyes fell upon the card she'd been left the day before. She'd been so busy discussing baseball stats with her brother she'd not thought more about her unexpected visitor. But now she sat down and looked at the card, her mind flicked up an image of those amazing legs and…well a sense of curiosity. For sure, Maura Isles was an attractive woman. But she was also interesting, if seemingly bookish. And her request was unusual. Jane rubbed her fingers over her eyes towards the bridge of her nose, trying to think. Putting aside any thoughts about the lawyer, appropriate or otherwise, was it ethical to take the case? Parents asking her to see an adolescent clinically = easy. Being asked to act as an expert witness and clearly explain to the young person the limits of that role = not something she personally had a professional interest in doing, but if you did those things, relatively straightforward. But what was this? Seeing a young person at their request of their lawyer, to see if they needed help, or to see if they had clues to the case. How did that fit in? Who was she responsible to, when the lawyer seemed to be the one paying the bills?

She played with the business card. Flipping it over. Nothing on the back. Just a standard professional card. Should she google the lawyer? Why would she google the lawyer? Should she not google the lawyer? Deciding she really didn't want to think any more about her motivations, she put the card aside, and started looking through the referrals for the new patients she was due to see that morning.

...

The day quickly passed, and Jane was clearing her desk to leave for the day when she found the card again. She impulsively dialled the cell. After a couple of rings there was a business like reply

"Maura Isles"

"Ms Isles, Jane Rizzoli'

"Dr Rizzoli, how lovely to hear from you'

"I'll take your case, on the following basis, 1. I see him weekly, until I decide I don't, 2. I don't tell you anything unless he and I decide to, I don't work for you, 3. You don't ask me anything, 4. You don't ever ask me to do this again" by then end of this, Jane was nearly barking in to the phone.

"that sounds fine Doctor" Maura replied sweetly, 'but"

"But what?" grumped Jane

"I just, ah, wondered how you actually get adolescents to talk Doctor? Do you grumble at them too? I mean I have heard there are a range of clinical approaches that one might take, and that…"

"we're not all fluffy hand holders in mental health you know Ms Isles"

"I meant no offense Doctor, I am just curious about how you best engage young humans who are still in a rapid phase of neurodevelopment?"

"Actually, adolescents tend to just respond to being honest, genuine, up front and consistent. No magic to it. And, well, I am probably at my best when not talking to lawyers Ms Isles"

Maura laughed. Jane wondered what would make her laugh again.

"Well doctor, I hope I can endeavour to remedy your impression of the legal profession. What could I do to give you a better feeling about us?".

Jane coughed. None of the things that came to mind seemed appropriate to share. She managed to splutter out "Don't mind me, Ms Isles, my bark is far worse than my bite"

"Really Doctor? Have you bitten lawyers in the past?" came the surprised reply.

"Figure of speech, Bark, bIte…..really, you've never heard that?' there remained an odd silence. Jane finished with 'I've never bitten a lawyer before, I promise"

Maura sounded perplexed and ever polite as she replied "well I'll have to make sure I don't give you cause to bite me".

Jane made a quick decision this conversation needed to finish before it got any odder, or she said something she really oughtn't. Who knew how the very literal lawyer might respond to some of the thoughts passing through Jane's mind.

"So Ms Isles, I will be in touch, and my secretary will deal with the practicalities in the meantime"


	3. Chapter 3

Jane put the phone down, and sat staring blankly towards it. What an odd conversation. How could one woman be so apparently intelligent, and yet make such odd interpretations of a common phrase? And how could someone she had met once, and had a brief professional interaction with, then have her imagining highly inappropriate scenarios when she mentioned biting in a short telephone call?

Jane looked up at her desktop. Next minute she found herself typing "Maura Isles, Boston' in to google. Quickly pictures popped up. The beautiful defense attorney certainly had a public profile. Jane looked more closely at the photographs thrown up

In amongst some photographs from more prominent cases she had been involved in, she found a number of photos of her beautifully dressed for an evening out with captions like

"Ms Maura Isles arrives at the Isles Foundation Charity Ball on the arm of Mr Garrett Fairfield"

'Garrett Fairfield and Maura Isles arrive for the Mayors Charity Christmas Lunch"

For every photo of Maura on her own, there was another with her accompanied by the same smarmy looking, clean cut man.

Jane thumped her right palm against her forehead.

'Nice one Rizzoli, outdone yourself this time. Not just straight, but straight and loaded and high society. Let's count the ways she isn't going to show an interest in you"

"Jane. You okay in there?"

"Oh Frost, just muttering to myself' she replied as Frost came in to her office. She wasn't quick enough to get the google page down

"And who have we got here Jane? She's hot!"

Jane found herself flushing despite herself. "No one Frost, no one. Just curious about what the local rich do with their time".

Frost looked a little perplexed, having never known Jane to take an interest in Boston society, but decided best not say anything more, other than "Night Jane, see you tomorrow".

...

Jane met up with Nathaniel in the secure facility he had been placed after being arrested. It was all right as these facilities went. He didn't seem obviously mistreated. He showed no concern about the placement. And he accepted Jane coming to visit him twice weekly. Jane's receptionist reported all invoices for his care were paid immediately.

After three weeks, Jane began to wonder whether there was anything she could offer the young man, or his lawyer. She decided to give it another three weeks, and then report back to the lawyer than she had made an effort, but had nothing she could offer.

She sometimes got to wondering if the adolescents could sometimes sense when she was starting to wonder if it was worth continuing. But maybe it wasn't that. Maybe it was conversely that she looked like she would stay the course. Or maybe, she smiled to herself, maybe he thought if he didn't talk, he would never be rid of her. Whatever the reason, in the fifth week he suddenly started to talk.

Negotiating with Nathaniel, she sought permission to feed back some thoughts to the lawyer.

"Maura Isles"

"Ms Isles, Jane Rizzoli"

"Dr Rizzoli, a pleasant surprise. How is Nathaniel?"

"Stable. Maybe doing a little better. Coping with the boundaries and structure in the placement"

"and any thoughts for me?"

"Well Ms Isles, his presentation looks consistent with a young man that has been traumatised. Which is fairly typical I guess for many young people that end up in these facilities. Some turn it more outwards, Nathaniel tends to turn inwards. He dissociates a bit. Appears distressed by some recollections. Easily startled."

"and the trauma?"

"He hasn't said"

"what would your guess be?"

"I don't like to guess, Ms Isles"

"But if you did?"

"I don't do guesses. I guess I could comment that given he has lost his parents to murder, it would seem probable that either he is traumatised by his involvement in that murder, or that he is traumatised by witnessing it or the aftermath. It would be a bizarre coincidence if he suffered some unrelated significant trauma at the same time as his parents were murdered."

"So he did it, or he is traumatised by someone else doing it?"

"Ms Isles, that would be guessing. I will keep assessing, and I will put any conclusions to you in a report. But right now, too early to say"

"Right, I will try and wait patiently then doctor. You know it is just difficult, thinking of him in there, not sure which way to approach the defense. I still think there is something not right here"

"A gut feeling?"

"A what feeling?"

"gut feeling, you know instinct, intuition?"

"Do guts think Dr Rizzoli? I always thought that was the domain of the brain. Regardless, I hate cases based on circumstantial evidence."

"Can you run me back through the specifics of the case please?"

"Indeed. Nathaniel Svensson is the only son of Hilda (46) and Andrew (48) Svensson. The family are seen as a quiet, devoutly religious family. Andrew Svensson runs the family woodworking equipment business with his brother Michael. Hilda was a homemaker, who was involved in church activities but tended to keep to herself. On the night of 15th August neighbours heard screaming from the house, including, reportedly Nathaniel screaming "I hate you". On the evening of August 16th, neighbours responded to howling from the house and found Nathaniel holding a bloody knife, standing by the bodies of his two parents, reportedly crying "I did it, it is all my fault". Police have not identified any other likely involved parties. They have however not identified a clear motive for Nathaniel to have attacked his parents, and school describe him as a quiet, pleasant, well behaved young man. School staff report being shocked."

"substances?"

"no one is known to have any significant issues with substances"

"Family relationships?"

"The family kept mainly to themselves. Neighbours have heard raised voices on occasion but nothing like those heard on the two nights reported"

"Thank you Ms Isles, I will be in touch".

….

Sunday followed Jane's usual pattern. She got up and went for a run. Did some chores. Went around to her Mother's for dinner, pleased to find both Tommy and Frankie there this week. Jane was partway through enjoying a mouthful of her Mother's lasagne, when Angela said in a signsong voice [which from Jane's experience almost always boded poorly]

'So Jane, Teresa Carlucci told me that she heard that Stefani Ameratti's daughter might like the ladies"

'Ma, c'mon, can't I just enjoy your wonderful lasagne in peace"

"But Jane you're getting older, and I'm getting older, and I just really want some grandbabies"

"Ma, I work with kids all day. I love kids, but I don't need to be going out generating my own. Besides…"

Jane was quickly cut off by Angela who warmed to her own enthusiasms 'But Jane, you know how those Ameratti's look…great genes, I am sure she is a looker"

"MAAA!. Honestly, I didn't think you could do worse than your taste in men for me when you used to try and set me up with your friend's sons, but honestly, your taste in women is terrible'

Angela looked affronted "well sorry if I don't have an ability to look a woman up and down the way you would like, after all….."

Jane "yeah Ma, I get it. But Andrea Olivetti, she was like 4 feet, 11 inches tall"

"So are we height-ist now"

'Really? Height-ist Ma, is that even a word? Actually, don't answer, but c'mon, what are people going to think if I am walking down the street with someone a foot shorter than me'

Tommy grinned cheerfully "they're gonna be thinking Andrea has a good view of your rack Jane, ya know, easy to…" fortunately that sentence was forestalled by a well-timed bread roll thrown by Frankie hitting Tommy on the side of his face. "Bro, no! No mental images. No thinking about what Jane does, and definitely no talking about it"

Jane flushed, somewhere between anger and embarassment.

Frankie quickly redirected "Ma, can I please have some of that bread. Ah, have you done something different with it this week"

Angela looked at him oddly "Just the same way I've been doing it for the last 36 years Frankie, but thanks"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: thanks everyone for taking the time to read. And especially to those taking the time to comment. This is the first time I have written fiction in 20 years. And I could never have imagined it actually, even a few months ago, but I have been inspired by not just some of the amazing efforts on here, but also people's willingness to give things a go.**

 **I had to look up OOC. I'm not sure if Jane gets far out of character. I think she says she doesn't like to guess, but really what she means, is that like most psychiatrists in my experience, she doesn't like stating anything unequivocally. Much a psychiatrist's job is guessing IMHO, as there are almost never any absolutes. So maybe a stretch, but I couldn't let the opportunity for her to refuse to guess for Maura go by ;-)**

 **I have one more chapter ready for editing and then I think I will post a little less frequently as I am busy the next wee while. But I have a trajectory for the story in my mind so I will finish it. I need to get to the Rizzles!**

...

"Maura Isles"

"Ms Isles, Jane Rizzoli. I wondered if you might like to come in and sit in with me this week when I see Nathaniel?"

"would that be appropriate?"

"Nathaniel is comfortable with it, or else I wouldn't offer. He still isn't able to give a particularly clear account of things, and you may be disappointed by how much of 'not much' it looks like we do in a session, as I imagine you tend to be business like and efficient. But he is happy for you to sit in for a session, and I guess you can judge whether there is anything of use to you as his advocate, in our progress"

…..

Jane and Maura met outside the correctional facility for adolescents. Jane smiled to herself, wondering how often four inch heels walked through the front door. Much like herself, most of the staff favoured fairly utilitarian clothing and shoes. Utilitarian was the last word to describe Maura's outfit. She appeared to almost flow from flowing hair, down to a draped long sleeved top with abstract pattern, in to beautifully fitted pale blue tailored trousers, narrow legged, to emphasise the co-ordinated 4 inch heels. Jane idly mused on whether the outfit was designed to encourage observers to run their eyes down the lawyer's appearance. Not sure what to do, she put her hand out to shake

"Ms Isles, a pleasure to see you again"

Maura smiled warmly at this apparently friendlier iteration of the doctor

"Dr Rizzoli. Thank you for the invitation"

….

Jane and Maura walked out of the building, blinking as they adjusted to the still bright early evening light.

"Dr Rizzoli, can I buy you dinner?"

Jane startled, and replied brusquely. "Please, I think you'd best call me Jane. But ah, no, I don't think that dinner would be appropriate"

Maura looked perplexed by the apparent softening with the suggestion of first names, but then rapid dismissal of dinner as if it was unthinkable "I am sorry, I didn't mean to presume. I imagine you are busy and have family to go to. It was silly of me. I just thought if I was going to pick your brains about helping Nathaniel I could at least provide you some food. Lawyers have a long tradition of the working lunch or dinner. But I imagine medics are quite the opposite – you probably learn to bolt your food down in case of emergency. I see that it would be more suitable for me to arrange a time to meet you in your office for further discussion"

Jane fought the urge to hit her own head with her left palm. How she could have interpreted a polite offer of a business dinner from a gorgeous woman as even close to suggesting the woman had a personal interest in her and that she needed to defend against it?…..sigh! Jane reminded herself to muse later about what it was about this woman that was causing her to overcompensate so badly, that every time she thought about her, she became anxious there would be some professional boundary violation. Overcompensating to the point she was so brusque about an innocent invitation, that the poor woman appeared now to be anxiously trying to work out what she had done wrong. When she was just doing her business, and Jane was having trouble with perspective. Jane wondered how to fix the situation.

"No, no, I am sorry. I didn't mean to sound so brisk. You're right, I guess my idea of dinner with colleagues is trying to shovel down food in the hospital café. Which is never food to linger over, and seldom with time to linger. And I guess I do worry about suitable settings to discuss cases, confidentiality and all. But if the offer stands, I am happy to listen at least to your thoughts on the legal matters over dinner….if it would be helpful to you, and Nathaniel, of course".

Jane figured the smoothing over had gone okay when Maura beamed at her. Like genuinely seemed to beam at her. Maybe she was a good actress and being able to smile warmly was a reason she was successful mixing in society circles. Or maybe she just liked it when things work okay. She had appeared somewhat crestfallen when Jane initially dismissed the idea of dinner. Maybe, reflected Jane, that was my brusqueness. Or maybe reading social interactions doesn't come as easy to her as I imagine, and she is just pleased to have solved the uncomfortable moment.

"Lovely, Jane. What would you like to eat?"

"A cheeseburger sounds…"Jane enthusiastically began, before stopping. Realising lawyers probably didn't conduct business dinners in burger joints, and nor could she imagine this beautifully attired woman suddenly chowing down "….ah good, or maybe a…um salad" she finished somewhat lamely.

Maura smiled "I think even I can ascertain you won't be wanting to try the new Raw Food Restaurant near here I have heard great reviews of. How about a nice thai place – maybe a nice cross between salad and meat?"

…

As Jane tried to remember to chew her bite of chicken delicately in company, Maura asked

"so his assertion "I did it". Do you think that really is it, and I should just try and find mitigation and try for as therapeutic a sentence as possible?"

Jane looked up thoughtfully, rubbing her chin

"Ya know, I'm not sure it is as simple as that. I still haven't gotten clear in my mind what he means by "I did it". On the surface it seems like a confession, but I am not sure it means he was holding the knife when his parents were stabbed." Jane chuckled "you are probably now wondering what you have been paying for. They do say that you can never get a straight answer from a psychiatrist. Or a simple answer. Or something. But anyway, what I was meaning was, are you religious at all?"

Jane felt almost out of her own body. She could hear her own voice talking. And a separate bit of her was watching for the small changes in Maura's demeanour in response to her conversation. The question about religion clearly was not one she expected. Jane wondered whether it was impeccable breeding or innate politeness that lead to Maura matter of factly responding rather than challenging where Jane was going with this

"well Jane, my parents versed me in a wide range of various religious traditions of diverse cultures of the world from a young age. So I understand the concept of religions and their sense of meaning to human populations. But if you ask if I have been immersed in a particular belief structure, I guess not"

"well I am Boston Italian, and so pretty much as a matter of course, brought up Catholic. And as you probably know, Catholics like their guilt, everyone jokes about it. But I think the difficult thing is all the things there are to be guilty about. That idea that thoughts ought to be pure. It isn't enough for a catholic to behave in a moral fashion, we want to go a step further and believe true decency is not having the thought in the first place. And thus that the thought is as bad as the action. A possibility is that Nathaniel feels he did it, because he wished it to happen. Possibly in his mind, he need not have actually have held the knife to feel the guilt. I am not sure that moves you on much though. Weeks in, and the main thing I can tell you is that I can't yet get it to make sense in my mind. I do think he may have done it. But I can't clearly explain why he would have done it, and it would be unusual for such a non-violent young man to suddenly act so impulsively and aggressively. I think you are right to keep an open mind, and yet I can see your clock is ticking, and really I have nothing to encourage you one way or the other"

"Well Jane, your honesty is a refreshing. I like to know where I stand. I guess I would like some clarity, but I accept you can't give me that now. I guess it reassures me a bit that you sound like you might share some of my sense that despite how the case looks, it might not be open and shut"

Jane smiled encouragingly at her and Maura continued

"I guess I know I am not a good judge of people, and a bit socially inept, and so I feel strangely relieved that you don't think I am completely lost suggesting there is something unusual going on"

Jane looked up, wondering how to respond to the hesitancy in front of her

"Maura, I think you are fairly harsh on yourself. I am not sure what evidence you base your social skills on. But I enjoy talking with you. I imagine your husband does, all those people that I saw smiling at you in the social events photos…" Jane suddenly paused, realising she had rather revealed her googling activities. Jane regretted having accepted the beer that Maura suggested would match her main beautifully. Just enough inhibition to drop your reserve, and reveal your stalkerish tendencies.

But Maura appeared more focussed on the early conversation

"Husband? No husband Jane. I am not sure what gave you that impression"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I saw you often appeared with a man, apologies."

"You mean Garrett?"

"Ah, I guess"

"That's how these things work Jane. Garrett is a friend of the family. I need to be seen with someone on occasions, he needs to be seen with someone, everyone is happy. Garrett and I did try dating back in my early twenties as it seemed everyone around us wanted us to. I was clear though I would rather go home alone at night than go home with Garrett. And Jane, I guess I thought you would know this, but those smiles and nods and things at society functions, they're not actually connection, it is just like an elaborate series of mating dances. Well not actual mating fortunately, but I just mean stereotyped interactions I need to have with people to meet my social obligations. I am sure it would make a marvellous anthropological study..."

Jane thought she picked up a mix of sadness in vulnerability in the way Maura made these comments.

"I'm sorry" murmured Jane. "I had never really thought about it. Never really attending one of those things. They look frightening to me. Being seen to be seen. So not part of my world, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. BUt I imagine you're right. Most things that are designed to be seen tend to be fairly superficial"

Maura smiled "maybe the anthropologist could write a text book. Of all the unwritten rules. That would then be written. But honestly, sometimes it just makes my brain nearly melt. Moments like this where I can just sit and talk to someone are so rare in my world Jane". As she said this, she gently ran her hand up Jane's left forearm.

Jane felt the hand like electricity. She pulled her forearm quickly away, as if burnt.

Tersely "You can't do that…ah, I mean, I'm not a touchy feely kind of a person maura. I can see other people might like that but…ah….I like to keep to myself." As she looked up she saw again a wave of vulnerability pass the woman in front of her's features before it was quickly shut down.

"My apologies, Jane. I am a little inclined to physical displays of intimacy. I do need to restrain myself. I just forgot myself a little"

Jane again found herself wondering how to retrieve this. It was as if her ability to act tonight was a few steps ahead of her ability to process. She now realised again the aura of loneliness from the woman across the table, and she felt guilty she had rather clumsily shut the gentle overture down.

"No it's me Maura. You know that theory of going against your upbringing? I got stuck in a warm, hugging, touchy feely Italian family. I over-react against it. Don't mind me" she smiled, and was met with a small hopeful smile from the woman opposite.

"look Jane it has been lovely, but I had best get home to Bass before he wonders where I have been all night."


	5. Chapter 5

Jane lay in bed that night, running things over and over in her mind.

The woman was so enigmatic. A little socially awkward and stilted, and yet there was such a genuine warmth. Almost eager to make a connection but then quick to presume she was at fault if there was a small disruption to the flow of conversation. And yet so poised in other ways. Jane had never met anyone like her. It clearly wasn't just that she was extremely physically attractive, and so well presented. There was something she exuded that just made Jane want to gather her up. In a range of ways. She played over and over in her mind what it was about Maura that got so under her skin. It was nothing in particular. Maybe the whole package. Maybe those contrasts. Superfically so together and professional, and yet vulnerable and open in some ways. Who knew what the real Maura Isles was like. Anyway, Jane mused, whilst she kept playing with the theory of why she kept thinking about Maura Isles, probably it was best to just let those thoughts float by. Maura was looking for a professional colleague. And maybe they could even develop a professional friendship. But that was all. Jane mused on how it was this woman made her worry so much she would overstep her professional boundaires. For sure, she had found the odd frisson of attraction to professional colleagues before, but just noticed it, catalogued in her mind, and packed it away in the "not professional" box in her mind. Maura just wouldn't stay in that box. And then, when she ran her hand gently up Jane's arm. What was that? She didn't remember such a physical response to anyone, ever. Well bad luck. No matter whether the context they met in was a professional one, this woman was so out of her league it was irrelevant. And then the fact that Maura was likely straight as a die. And possibly had a boyfriend called "Bass", odd a name as it might be. And those things alone hardly needed adding to them the "Professional No Go" alert running through her head. Still Jane's brain worried her with how it almost hopefully tried to edge her around the professional no go sign. Ah well, she reassured herself, at least she could let the professional boundaries worry go – as no matter what fantasies her brain might generate about Maura Isles, Maura at least appeared well able to keep their relationship entirely professional.

…

"Maura Isles"

"Maura, Jane Rizzoli"

"Hi Jane. How are things with Nathaniel?"

"Moving along a little. I meant to ask, any word from your end? Like any sense there is any new information on the case or court processes?"

"No Jane, I am afraid not. I have asked a couple of questions but Police feel pretty sure they have their guy, and a few hopeful questions from a kooky defence team isn't enough to have them question that"

"And the next hearing?"

"Look maybe 4-6 weeks. I am not sure whether that is good or bad. I feel bad that if Nathaniel hasn't done this he has been in a secure facility so long. But right now, I have nothing new to offer the court and I guess would have to talk to him about a plan to plea"

"well Maura, I wouldn't swap my apartment for the facility, but he does seem well looked after there, not bullied, not harassed, and he doesn't report any concerns about it. He can't think of anywhere he would rather be, which is fairly sad in its self. He says the only thing he really misses are his usual classes at school"

"do people visit?"

"Not really. He tells me his cousin has been in once, but as everyone presumes he has murdered his family, it isn't as if the family are in a hurry to embrace him. You know whatever the story is, whether he did it or not, I can't help but think he is something of a victim in all this, I just can't get the pieces to fit. And of course, I'm a bleeding heart liberal psychiatrist in the eyes of most – to the family who have lost their relatives, his parents, I suspect seeing him as anything other than a monster is a big ask"

…..

"Maura Isles"

"Maura, Jane Rizzoli"

"Hi Jane. Any news?"

"Possibly Maura, possibly. You know I have been slowly getting alongside Nathaniel, building trust. Finding out a bit about his childhood. Building his capacity to cope with maybe trying to put together some memories from the days around the murder?"

"mmmhmm"

"well just the last two sessions, a few more things have started to fall in to place. One of the key things I guess for you to know is that Andrew seems to have been of the "spare the rod, spoil the child" school of parenting. So Nathaniel got a fair few beatings when he stepped out of line. And Andrew's sense of out of line sounds pretty harsh. Not just misbehaviour, but anything Andrew didn't like. Particularly, Andrew had a real thing about Nathaniel not being "manly" enough. So if he looked too interested in tea parties, might get a couple of canes. That sort of thing"

"oh, poor kid" replied Maura

"Yeah, sounds rough. On the outside a nice looking family. But on the inside, living it, much harder. I don't know if you can use probable physical and emotional abuse as a mitigating factor. I reckon it would be worth asking someone who has experience with these things to check him over for evidence of old physical injuries consistent with physical abuse. Although you mayn't find anything – some of these guys know the line they can get to, causing pain, not leaving a scar"

"any recommendations?"

"Not my usual area sorry. I could ask around?"

"Thanks Jane, but that's okay. If no one springs to mind, I have a few ideas I could follow up for that bit. Anything else you think might be relevant?"

"Well yes. So with that in background, and you might imagine, Andrew's fairly unsympathetic interpretation of the bible, certainly not one to pick up the message of love thy neighbour, rather condemn thy neighbour for anything you consider impure, well….as far as I can gather, Nathaniel's memories are still fairly disorganised (which I would expect in PTSD, some people see it as things being so traumatic they disrupt the normal laying down of memories and their processing). Anyway, as far as I can gather there was quite a fight the night before, between Andrew and Nathaniel. Nathaniel seems a gentle soul and was pushing his father a little, suggesting Andrew be a little less dogmatic in his interpretations of the bible, and expressing his own more tolerant take on the message. It seems Andrew doesn't like being challenged, least of all by his own son who Nathaniel feels that Andrew felt he should have all his opinions taken as well, a second gospel I guess. So then Andrew starts telling Nathaniel he is so sappy, next he will be hearing he has signed up to be a communist or a gay. Nathaniel isn't sure he made any response to that, but remembers Andrew getting more and more irate, stating that Nathaniel had 24 hours to clearly disavow himself of any communist or homosexual thoughts, or get out of their godly house. I imagine it may be at this point the neighbours heard Nathaniel yell "I hate you".

"Well Jane" maura sounded thoughtful, "I am not sure whether to be impressed that you seem to have found us enough of a backstory to provide some explanation, or disappointed you seem to have found motive"

""agreed Maura. I am not sure whether I have made your case harder or easier. But the thing is, I think you still might be right. There now looks like a motive. And yet the more we talk and I think we are piecing things together a bit, I am no closer to thinking he definitely did it. I mean, he acknowledges saying he hated them. He is now able to clearly say he wished them dead, particularly his father. And he feels tremendous guilt about that, as no matter how much more open his interpretation of the bible is, he has had years of being taught that to think it is as bad to act it. So I can see how he may have come to say "I did it" because he wished it. But still he looks genuinely perplexed when it comes to explaining how they ended up dead. Maybe it is dissociation. Maybe his own mind can't face that reality. But maybe he didn't do it. Look, would you be free to come sit in the next session and see what your thoughts are? He is happy for you to do so."


	6. Chapter 6

Jane and Maura exited the correctional facility. It was pouring with rain. A rapid change from the fairly dry weather when they had entered nearly two hours ago.

"Dinner?" asked Jane, quirking an eyebrow.

Maura happily agreed quickly "yes, it would be good to digest the information of the afternoon"

Jane smiled, then realised no pun had necessarily been intended.

"Where are you parked?" Jane asked, quickly following with "Can I run, grab my car and drop you to yours?"

"that won't be necessary"

"ah but neither of us have an umbrella or coat, no need for both of us to get wet, and I think I can run faster in these than you can in those". Jane smiled broadly, whilst gesturing towards her boots and Maura's four inch heels. Maura stood a moment and mused, then beamed at Jane. "Okay, I'll be right here"

Jane ran across the entrance way to the parking area. Wondering why they decided a "park-like setting" was such a good idea. Well, obviously it was, just not when it was pouring with rain. She fumbled with the door handle whilst trying to leap in to her car. Eventually she was in the drivers seat. Feeling much more wet than she imagined possible in a short run. She drove out of the parking lot, through the U shaped drive out the front of the facility and reached over and opened her passenger door to encourage Maura to leap in. Jane was surprised to be directed to a pale blue Prius. She had imagined something more in fitting with the lawyer's taste for sleek, groegous clothes. As if sensing this, Maura quickly began with a comment on the car's fuel efficiency and environmental credentials, before Jane smiled and interrupted

"look, I have heard a place nearby does a mean all grain bun tofu burger, if you don't mind going somewhere casual…"

"that sounds delicious" Maura remarked "but I had never picked you for the tofu type"

"ah no, I didn't say I had tried the burger. I just heard from some health nut, I mean, someone who takes pride in taking care of themselves, this was the best no-guilt burger in the city. I also heard, it does a rather mean cheeseburger, which I was thinking I should probably try, so we appraise both ends of the menu"

Maura chuckled. "you'd best give me the address then doctor, and I will meet you there"

….

They managed to find parks for their cars not too far away, and having ordered, not having changed their mind having perused the full menu, Maura sat back

"so, what do you think?"

"well Maura, I am still thinking much the same. I am still far from convinced he did it. I think the new information offers plenty of motive. I mean I am pretty much taking it as him saying he thinks he might be gay, that he feels terribly uncomfortable with his Father endlessly berating him for anything that isn't hyper-masculine. That he finds living with his family near intolerable. That his Father has probably beat him for years, and he might imagine more beatings if his father comes any closer to confirming his sexual orientation. And yet, I thought his questions about "how did I wish him dead, then come home and find him dead?" pretty convincing. I reckon a psychiatrist for the prosecution could argue dissociation – that the trauma was so much he became unaware of his own actions and did it, then came to in a state of horror. Or that he did it in a fit of rage and then was so horrified by what he has done that he has repressed (or not encoded, depending on your theoretical orientation on trauma) any memories of it, and now appears genuinely bewildered by it. But equally, it could be he wished him dead, came home found him dead, and initially took the blame as he felt he deserved it, but now can't work it out"

"how do you explain the blood on him"

"you wish your tyrant of a father dead, you come home, find him and your Mother stabbed, you're not going to pick up the weapon, touch the body?"

"No. I am well aware of the chain of evidence"

"okay, let me rephrase; you are a traumatised teenager who doesn't spend their time hanging around courts thinking about chains of evidence, and ways you can find disruptions in them that might help out your client…."

"ah. Point taken" agreed Maura. "but how do we work out which of your theories has credence?"

"I think we need to go back through his day with Nathaniel, and see how his timetable fits with any other information we can find. And I guess the police have looked for any other evidence of any one else being involved, and decided they didn't find anything but….you know one thing I have been wondering is whether anyone else knew about the argument the night before. Because, theoretically, if I had a grudge against Andrew and wanted to harm him, it would be perfect timing t do it then when the neighbors know that something has gone down between Nathaniel and his Dad the day before"

"That's an interesting idea Jane. So we should maybe think about the neighbors?"

"yeah, but I would also wonder if Nathaniel knows if his Dad told anyone about the argument. Maybe a shot in the dark but…."

"Not a shot Jane, a stab!"

Jane looked up in surprise.

"His father was stabbed not shot. Oh and Jane, you have ketchup on your face. No, just there, to the left a bit, up a bit, oh look" and Maura reached out with her napkin and wiped the left side of Jane's chin gently, a few warm fingers behind the paper napkin gently sliding over Jane's skin. Jane quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry Jane, you told me you are not comfortable with touch. What a forward presumption of me"

"ah no problem Maura, just, ah surprised me I guess" Jane said. Just made my heart run like 100 miles an hour, made me wish you were brushing my face for some other reason than I am a messy eater, Jane thought.

"Jane, I think I have something to be going on with now. I will talk some more to Nathaniel about who might know about the argument, and try and chart his movements for the day. You know, this tofu burger has been as good as your source suggested, but I feel a bit like indulging in some dessert. Would you be interested in coming to a place I know around the corner for some dessert and a glass of wine. I'll cut out the work talk"

"sounds too good an offer to refuse" Jane replied, before managing to apply her brain. What was she doing? What was Maura doing? Regardless of Maura's intentions, was this a good idea?


	7. Chapter 7

Jane looked at her watch.

"Maura, it is nearly midnight. I've got to go". She stood up, bemused at how quickly the evening had passed. She really didn't want to go, she could sit here all evening chatting to this woman about turtles, or was it tortoises; regardless, despite never having spared them a thought before, if it was what Maura wanted to talk about, Jane would listen. But she needed to get some sleep before work tomorrow. She impulsively leaned over and pecked Maura on the lips, before quickly pulling back, and apologising "Maura, I am not sure what came over me. I'm sorry. I'll keep in touch about the case".

Fortunately the weather had cleared from the earlier ran. Jane walked quickly back to her car. She soon found herself home, having not noticed much of the journey, alternating between reliving the warm feeling of sitting chatting comfortably with Maura, who was not only gorgeous, but lovely, and mentally berating herself for impulsively pecking her on the lips. She wondered if Maura might put it down to being an "Italian thing" but presumed her own previous assertions she was far from touchy feely, might count against that. But oh, those lips. How she wished she could touch them again. So soft…so. No Jane! No thinking that way. Work colleague. Work colleague who is way outta your league. Work colleague who is probably going to be unbearably awkward around you from now, due to your idiocy.

…

"Maura Isles"

"Hi Maura, Jane Rizzoli here."

"jane". Jane was convinced she heard real enthusiasm for her call, but then her mind set to reminding her Maura was immensely polite.

"yeah. I have some thoughts about Nathaniel for you. Well more feelings I guess. I am still unconvinced this is his crime. He says his Uncle was well aware of the argument as he heard his father on the phone ranting about it. It is a bit of a longshot, but my brother is a detective with BPD and if I can convince my brother to do a bit of background digging on Michael's brother, is that okay with you?"

"Jane, that would be great. Do you think he would?"

"Depends on how busy he is I guess, and whose case it is. I haven't asked him about it"

"How are you Jane?"

"Good, good. how are you?"

"Good Jane. I really enjoyed spending time with you last week. It was a nice evening"

"ah, me too Maura. Very much"

"I would say yes if you asked Jane"

"say yes to what?"

"I would say yes if you asked me on a date Jane"

"ah goodness Maura, I…oh look, I have to go, my next patient has arrived and is waiting"

Jane frantically rang off then face palmed herself. Smooth Rizzoli. Smooth as. Not. Once she calmed down from her horror at her response, and her heart stopped racing quite so quickly, she felt a warm feeling run through her body, the thought maybe she likes me a bit too, maybe there is a chance here running through her brain. But she tried to pack any more consideration of that away for the rest of the afternoon as she finished her clinic.

…

Frankie looked up from his burger "okay janie, what do you want from me? No such thing as a free beer and burger from you."

Jane outlined the situation with Nathaniel to him quickly.

"so Jane, you want me to dig around on a case that isn't mine, based on some weird hunch of yours?"

"ah, yeah, if you could. Not disrupting the case, just background checking the uncle and stuff. Just making sure there isn't someone else with a motive"

"It's not that easy Jane. We can't just use police resources to stick our noses in wherever we want, and it isn't my case. This would be like you going and fossicking through your colleagues case files."

"I get it Frankie. Sorry. Let's let it go eh?"

"look, Jane. I'm not saying no. I will see what I can do. Just don't get your hopes up eh?"

"thanks little brother"

"yeah, less of the little eh?. So anyway, how are things with you? Did you go on that date Ma was trying to set you up for?"

Jane stared at him "have you ever had a good date Ma arranged?"

"well no, but sometimes it is just easier to sit through it, rather than have her keep on and on about it"

"yeah, look I'm just not keen to date right now"

"ooh, Janie has her eye on someone" Frankie smirked

Jane blushed "no"

"yeah right. So you're not interested in dating, and you blush…..doesn't take a detectives badge to see something is going on. So do I know her?"

"Frankie!"

"Okay. I'll leave it. So, any luck getting tickets for that game?"

….

"Hi Maura, Jane Rizzoli here"

"Jane, how lovely to hear from you"

"yeah, look, my brother Frankie has some interesting news. He had a chat to the lead detective on Nathaniel's case. A guy called Korsak who I know he respects a lot, because he has talked about him before. Anyway, Korsak said he quite liked Nathaniel, and felt sorry for the kid. And he was keen to have a bit more of a look around at the case at the time, but they had several murders come in that week, and given Nathaniel seemed to have all but confessed to this one, he got told to close it out. But this week has been quiet, so Korsak agreed to have a look around. Turns out the brother, Matthew, is in a lot of financial trouble. And he had approached Michael to liquidate some of the business assets, but Michael refused. There is enough there, they are going to bring the guy in for some questioning. Might not come to anything, but worth a shot."

"oh Jane, that's wonderful news"

"yeah, well, don't get too excited yet. And I think we shouldn't say anything to Nathaniel, unless we get something more solid. But I'll let you know if it comes to anything"

"Jane, thank you. And I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable in our last phone call. I struggle with reading social cues and I mistakenly got the impression you were attracted to me and were just a bit unsure how to ask. I am very sorry. I hope we can remain colleagues, and maybe friends"

"I think you're a bit hard on yourself Maura. You are a very attractive woman. I am flattered you would be willing to be asked out on a date by me. But I don't think it would be a good idea"

"Yes. I'm sure you're right. I'm sorry"

"I hadn't finished. I mean professionally not a good idea. I was thinking about Nathaniel. I presume when this goes to court, if you need to call me as a witness, my credibility might be reduced if I have been on a date with the defense lawyer. Personally it may be a bad idea, as I have a terrible track record of dating, but if you're brave enough, I would love to ask you once this case is sorted"

"You're right Jane. I can't imagine what I was thinking. Professional obligations must come first. Can I have a brief moment of being unprofessional? I had a lovely time the other night. And from now, professional persona activated"

Jane laughed heartily. Gosh this woman was just adorable. And beautiful. And sounded interested in her. Please let this case be wrapped up quickly, before Maura had second thoughts.

….

"Oh wow Frankie, that's great news"

"Yeah, well we'll see how this works out. Still a way to go to get a confession, or some solid evidence, but it looks quite possible that Matthew Svensson murdered his brother to get control of the family business to be able to sort his debts. Leaving his nephew to take the fall."

"That's great Frankie, I can't wait to tell Maura"

"Maura? Who's Maura, Jane?"

"Ah, Nathaniel's defense attorney"

"First name basis are we? Oh my goodness. Jane, tell me I haven't just busted my balls trying to get this case re-opened because you want to get the defense lawyer in to bed?"

"FRANKIE!"

"so you don't want to sleep with Maura?"

"Frankie please! Don't talk about her like that"

"whoah Jane, sorry. You're pretty serious about her, aren't you?"

"ahh, well, I dunno Frankie"

"does Ma know?"

"there isn't anything to know Frankie. We've not even been on a date. We can't even go on a date, until this case is wrapped up. I don't want to jeopardise some teenagers whole future by compromising myself as a witness"

"Tough. Whaddya reckon your chances are with her Janey?"

"well so long as she doesn't have enough time to reconsider, she has told me she would say "yes""

"way to go. So if you do get to a couple of dates, after all I've done, I get to meet her before Ma, yeah?"

"I hope so Frankie. I hope we get beyond a couple of dates. Thanks bro, I owe you one"

"Jane you owe me more than one…but you'll keep"


	8. Chapter 8

"Jane sat worrying the label on her cold beer. She remembered being told peeling the label off was a sign of sexual frustration. But never put much store by that. Tonight her mind sat musing on whether it felt worse to have feelings for someone who wasn't interested, or to meet an astonishing woman, who said she might be interested, but not be able to do anything about it. And was it just that she, Jane, was forbidden that lead to Maura appearing to have an interest? Or was Maura looking for a bit of a dalliance to the rough side? Jane smiled wryly at her condensation covered beer bottle. Professional qualifications might mean she moved in slightly different circles now, and had more money than her family had had as she grew up, but when it came to mingling with people in the circles Maura moved in, she would always be a plumber's daughter. She looked at the beer, and thought better of it. She needed to get off the couch. Time for a run? Or time for a shower? Maybe cold shower, though having had a few of those in the last week, she still couldn't really see how they made much of a difference.

...  
"Dr Rizzoli"  
"Jane, it's Maura"  
"Maura, how are you?"  
"Generally good, Jane, and this afternoon, particularly good. I just got word from BPD that they have arrested Matthew Svensson in relation to the murder of Andrew Svensson"  
"Oh wow, so Nathaniel is in the clear"  
"well there are some formalities and technicalities to go through yet. They are dropping the charges against him. Then we need to get the order to place him at the correctional facility removed. Then get Child welfare to find somewhere else for him to live. Due to the early arrest, all the things that normally should have been in place aren't. But yes, it looks promising he will soon be released. I was phoning to ask if you have any professional advice on how to deliver the news to him? Or if you thought it appropriate, you could accompany me to let him know. You know, have expert medical advice on site, just in case it is needed".  
Jane couldn't decide if Maura was joking.  
"I guess the key advice, Maura, is don't promise anything you can't deliver on. If you aren't certain the charges will be dropped, don't say they will. If you don't have a time-frame for release, just be honest. I am trying to think how he might respond to the news. I don't think he really knows what happened himself. I think keep things matter of fact. Explain clearly to supportive staff at the facility what the situation is, so he can re-check facts with them later as he has time to process. And Maura, well done. You could have left this as an apparently straightforward case. You need to be less harsh on your instincts. They seem quite good to me"  
"So Jane, would you like to come with me?"  
"I think this is your news Maura, you give it"  
"How about a celebratory dinner after? I promise I will remain entirely professional until we both have our professional duties discharged. I just want to share this with someone"

….  
Jane watched Maura walk up to the small bistro Maura had given her directions to. In the half-light she figured she could sneak a few glances up and down the lawyer, who was wearing a wrap dress that draped across her figure. As she got closer, Jane could see it was a deep teal colour. Jane wondered how it could be considered decent, but then realised there was little skin showing, and the dress alluded to what was underneath….maybe it was more Jane's brain having difficulty remaining decent.  
Jane agreed to a glass of "what you're having" to toast the new arrest with, but otherwise thought it best to steer clear of alcohol for the evening. She focussed on enjoying dinner, and finding out more about Maura's family travels. When Maura asked about her family holidays, she was upfront about the fact she had not travelled out of Massachusetts prior to graduating. Maura graciously commented on how wonderful it must be to have so much extended family within the state, and asked more about her Mother, Father and siblings. They got back to the topic of Maura's family  
Jane smiled proudly at Maura "so who will you call tonight?"  
"Tonight? Why would I call someone tonight?"  
"I guess I was just thinking that you have just saved a teenager from years in prison for a crime he didn't commit. I am sure your family will be so proud"  
"I don't think my parents will see it as any more that competently doing my job Jane, why would I inconvenience them with a call?"  
"Really Maura? Really? Because I think 9 out of 10 defense attorneys would have plead that kid out, if that is the correct term. Just tried to get the kid the best they could and walked off. You chased what you thought was right. Because of you, Nathaniel has a chance at life. For sure, it will be difficult. His parents murdered. The family business probably destroyed. But a free man. And I think the scary bit for me is, that beyond serving the time, without the Uncle ending up confessing, Nathaniel was so traumatized, I don't think he knew whether he did it or not. Innocent, he could have lived his life thinking he was at fault. I have no idea whether it is worse to be falsely imprisoned and know that, or falsely believe you did something awful you didn't. Anyway, you saved him from both those possibilities. So, I raise a toast to you, Maura"  
They chinked glasses, and Maura gazed at Jane with a look that started at adoration, and was quickly turning to something else much more intense, before Jane averted her eyes and loudly cleared her throat.  
"early clinic tomorrow. I'd best be off. But Maura, I am proud of you, and I think you're amazing"  
"Thank you Jane for coming out with me. And all your help. Prior to you agreeing to get involved, I could sense things were wrong but not find a way forward"  
They smiled warmly at each other, before Jane grasped Maura's hands, squeezed them, and said  
"please, keep me updated" before walking away.

…

"Jane, Jane, great news, all charges dropped"  
"Morning Maura. So it all went smoothly then?"  
"Yes, Nathaniel now has no charges against him. Although, he is staying at the facility for a day or two more, whilst they confirm somewhere for him to go. Child protection have found an adult cousin who sounds willing to be checked out to have him go to live with them. Can you imagine, his own Uncle made use of his Father's argument with him to frame him for murder, just for money? Anyway, the Judge was so impressed with my advocacy that she asked me to stay on to act for him in the coming months to assure his interests".  
"well done, that's great Maura. So a couple of months then" Jane finished, being unable to keep the dejected note from her voice.  
"oh Jane, well I told the judge I was flattered, and would remain most interested in Nathaniel's progress, but that I was expecting a number of time commitments in the coming months, and so I would have little capacity to pick up anything beyond my assigned public defense cases. Fortunately it was close enough to true, I don't think I conspicuously gave myself away"  
"Gave yourself away? You're not trying to tell me you're not a good liar are you?"  
"I am a terrible liar Jane, once I start, I break out in hives and…"  
Jane laughed heartily down the phone  
"Right, so you're Jim Carrey. The lawyer who can't lie"  
"Jim who?"  
"Oh, never mind Maura"  
"I presume this is some pop culture reference to the dishonesty of lawyers. It makes me sad that the public hold us in such low esteem, when most people enter the legal profession with a passion for justice and integrity and honesty"  
"and Maura, you embody that, and I salute you for it. But cutting to the chase, you're no longer Nathaniel's lawyer"  
"ah, no Jane"  
"so, you are on the look out for, ahem, time commitments?"  
"yes Jane"  
"can I pick you up, Friday evening?"  
"please do"  
….

"Jane sat looking at her dinner. She desperately wanted to enjoy being here, in this moment, eating a delicious dinner with the most appealing woman she had ever spoken to, actually on a date with that woman. A woman who had literally made her jaw drop when she answered the door when Jane went to collect her. She was in a low cut, beautifully cut Navy dress that accentuated her chest, and swept around her midriff before showcasing her hips. It stopped just above her knee, so Jane could see gorgeous calves above perfectly matched navy heels. She continued to wonder whether it was even real she could sitting opposite this kind of woman. Trying to keep focused on the conversation whislt wondering if this was a dream was hard enough, but then her mind kept running to wondering what next? How should she finish the date? Did Maura have a real long term interest in her, or was she just a curiosity to Maura or….she had not been this nervous since her first date as a fifteen year old. well maybe she was similarly nervous when she first went on a date with a woman at 19, excited about the possibilities, nervous about how people might respond. Maybe because back then, it seemed like it mattered. Getting it right. And tonight, it really seemed like it mattered, for maybe the first time in her grown-up life. Really mattered.

Jane drove up to Maura's house, parked. Politely opened the car door, nipped around, opened Maura's and escorted her to her front doorstep. She leaned down and kissed Maura politely on the cheek, and murmured "I've had a lovely time, thank you".  
Maura looked up. "Kiss me please Jane"  
"I, uh, just did"  
"no Jane. KISS me please. We've been waiting for weeks"  
"Jane leant in again, this time touching her lips to Maura's. She opened her mouth a little and felt Maura's tongue pressing in. Jane couldn't think. This gorgeous woman was kissing her back. She enjoyed it for a moment before pulling away, smiling.  
"Thank you Maura, can I call you tomorrow?"  
"Take me inside Jane"  
"No, I don't think I should take you inside tonight. I have had a lovely time, thank you"  
"Jane please, come inside"  
"Jane stood, unable to process her thoughts. Maura tried again  
"Please Jane, take me inside. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, but please, let's go inside"  
Jane's voice was deep and almost hoarse when she tried to speak  
"Maura, it isn't you, I just…you're gorgeous, I don't trust myself to come inside tonight, please"  
"Jane. I get it. I want you to come inside. I want you to want me. I want you to make good on the way you've been looking at me for weeks. Don't blush Jane, it feels wonderful to see someone look at me like that"  
"I just, I just don't want you to think I just see you as a gorgeous woman. I mean you are, but you are much more than that Maura", Jane husked  
"I know Jane. I don't mind you looking at me like that. I have no doubt you find me attractive, which is a lovely feeling. But it is different to how some men, and the occasional woman just ogle me. I can tell it isn't just about my physical attributes, when you smile at me when I interpret things a little rigidly, or launch in to a mini-lecture on the feeding habits of tortoises. Please, you don't need to worry about being gentlemanly around me. We've done professional. We've done restrained, and I might say I am flattered that you have clearly had to work so hard to keep yourself to yourself. But please, right now I just want you to come inside"

 **A/N Okay. And now I am stuck. I can't decide what Jane would do if she goes inside. I think the show implies Maura knows what she wants and feels comfortable getting it when the moment is right? But Jane - we just see the odd morning after shot...does she take charge? thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

Maura opened the door, and Jane followed her in.

"Can I get you a drink Jane? I have a nice wine here, but I wonder whether you would prefer a beer?" Maura asked, as she moved towards the fridge.

"A beer sounds great, thanks".

Maura poured herself a glass of red, and levered the cap off the bottle of beer.

"what kind of glass do you prefer Jane?"

"just the bottle Is good, thanks Maura".

Jane took a long pull on the beer, before suddenly creasing her face in disgust, and looking like she was about to vomit. She frantically looked around for the sink, before managing to compose herself enough to swallow. She started coughing a bit of beer that had ended up in her lungs in her distress. Maura looked horrified.

"Jane, Jane, are you okay"

Spluttering Jane looked at the beer bottle. "What is this Maura? It tastes like pine floor wash"

They looked at the label. Dogfish head 90 minute IPA.

"When I was at the wine shop, I asked them to recommend a beer for you. I said you liked beer. They said this was one of the best known US craft beers worldwide".

Jane smiled at her

"so you got the beer just for me? You don't normally touch beer?"

"Yes Jane."

"I appreciate the thought Maura. Can I just mention, if you're still interested in beer shopping for me in the future, I like my beer cold, wet and fizzy. No crazy hops, no pine floor wash, no yeast from some brewer's beard and….never bought on the advice of some hipster with a bushy beard. Just Bud, or coors or blue moon. Just beer. Not something some artisan has gone crazy with"

"Thank you Jane. I had no idea. If you spend a bit more on wine, it usually gets smoother, better integrated, easier to drink in other words. It seems beer is a bit different"

"yeah, I think beer comes in two types. Beer, the fizzy, thirst quenching alcoholic beverage I know and love. Then there is craft beer, an interesting taste experience. I'm not particularly classy myself sorry, I just like a nice cold one"

"Jane, that's fine. I just wanted you to feel welcome and comfortable here."

"so, do you buy beer in the hopes of luring women back to your house often Maura?" Jane asked, the catch in her throat from the spluttering having passed enough she could do some imitation of sultry

"not often Jane. In fact I can't think when last"

"I find that hard to believe Maura, you're so beautiful, I can't imagine you don't have dozens of suitors"

"I'm flattered you would think that Jane but….half the people that show an interest just seem to be interested in my family connections, the other half seem interested in my looks or my job, but I put them off when I start talking and go a bit overboard discussing my passions. And then there are the people that I get set up with. My goodness. Some of them have been beyond awful. No Jane, until recently I had been beginning to think I wasn't going to do any more dating"

"and then"

"well then a tall, dark stranger appeared in one of my cases and…."

Jane raised an eyebrow

"so would that be the tall, dark stranger in your kitchen right now, with so little sophistication you buy her a fancy beer and she nearly spits it across your kitchen?"

"of course Jane"

"can I kiss you now?"

"I've been waiting all night for you to ask that"

Jane closed the gap between them. She could feel her heart racing. She leaned towards Maura and ran her left hand over Maura's cheek, before gently tilting Maura's chin up, moving Maura's face to an angle to meet her own. Their lips touched, and she felt Maura pull a hand through her hair, pulling her in. Mouths now opening, she felt Maura's tongue against her own, and felt the kiss as if with her whole body. She broke off for breath and smiled radiantly at Maura. "Wow. Do you feel that?"

"I definitely feel that Jane" Maura smiled as she reached up behind Jane's head to pull her back down again. As their lips touched, Jane felt both in exactly the right place, and almost overwhelmed at the same time. The most fascinating woman she had ever met was right there, kissing her passionately and it felt amazing. Jane suddenly realised Maura's other hand was running up and down the small of her back, and then felt Maura untuck the back of her shirt and run her hand underneath on to bare skin. She gasped against Maura and broke off the kiss. She gently placed her hand over Maura's and pulled it out from under her shirt. She smiled at Maura and in a husky voice managed "hon, you need to stop now, or I am not going to be able to"

"I don't mind Jane. You don't have to stop"

"Yeah Maura, I do. I'm torn between thinking this is a bizarre dream and some time I'm going to wake up and realise that the most gorgeous woman I have ever met is not offering to make me very happy in real life, and if that is going to happen, maybe I should just dive in whilst I can….but I am desperately hoping that this is real, and this is more than just a one-night stand, so hard as it, I am going to step away right now."

Maura's face fell.

"so you know what you mean to me. and I'd love that, but it's way more than just, ah, that. And Maura, you can still get me that drink, maybe I'll stick to wine though rather than your crazy beer. And I would love to cuddle up with you on your couch and get to know you better" Jane smiled wryly, then remarked with a pleasantly exasperated tone "I can't believe I just said I would love to cuddle. What are you doing to me?". This brought the smile back to Maura's face, and she poured a second glass of wine, handed it to Jane, and waved her over towards the couch. Jane sat, a little awkwardly, a little apart, before Maura ventured "I thought you wanted to cuddle up on the couch?". Jane shimmied along a little and slid her right arm around Maura, left still holding the glass. Maura dropped her head in to the crook of Jane's shoulder and sighed happily. However, Maura didn't settle in to position, wiggling her hips a couple of times, leading Jane to ask "are you uncomfortable?"

"No Jane. Well yes and no. The seating arrangement is just fine, I just got a bit aroused when you were kissing me. It will be fine. I just need to think about something else. Something dull maybe"

"Heck I'm sorry Maura, I didn't mean to get you…ah…hot and bothered" Jane flushed, "maybe I should go"

Maura held on to Jane's shirt. "No Jane. Look, it isn't your behaviour. It's just you. I have been thinking about you for weeks. I don't think you realise the effect you have on me. And that's good. I don't remember getting this excited about someone in, well I don't remember. And I am good to wait. I want this to work out too. I just wish I was better at lying, so I didn't answer that question and this wasn't awkward right now. But please, just sit with me. It feels wonderful to sit with you. Shall I put on some TV. Maybe a documentary. Some distraction"

Maura flicked on the TV. They heard David Attenborough's deep tones "and then to show her interest, the female marmoset bends over in front of...". As Maura quickly changed channel she then laughed

"oh this should be good. Look. Autopsies. Don't you find autopsies fascinating Jane? If I hadn't done law, I did wonder about medicine so I could be a medical examiner but..."

"ah Maura, could you please turn that off?"

"why Jane" before looking up and seeing a very pale looking Jane Rizzoli. "Jane, do you have a problem with autopsies? But you're a doctor, surely with medical school and..."

"My group-mates got me a chair Maura. When we went down to the morgue, I looked so inclined to faint they would get me a chair. Why do you think I ended up a psychiatrist?"

"Oh Jane, that is too cute, a squeamish Doctor"

"Yeah, nah. Cute is the last thing I would call it. Embarassing. Humiliating. Frustrating. Could be worse though. My colleague Frost, he vomited several times in the morgue."

Maura smiled "look maybe the TV wasn't such a good idea. But you still need to get me thinking less inappropriate thoughts. Tell me the most dull thing you have done all week"

Jane frantically thought, "Paperwork. Have I ever talked to you about the joys of billing insurers? No? Well you are in for a treat…"

Maura chortled as Jane then broke in to a monotonous voice, detailing different codes different insurers used for various conditions. She nestled in further, occasionally peppering Jane's neck with little kisses. Jane placed occasional kisses on Maura's forehead. More settled, they chatted amicably about various interests. Jane suddenly looked down at her watch and realised it was all but 1am.

"goodness Maura, the evening has melted away. It is after midnight. I'd best head for home"

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Laundry, walking Jo Friday, talking to my Mother. Otherwise good. Yourself?"

"I cleared the weekend Jane. I was a bit hopeful tonight would go well, and well, you would be here Saturday morning to plan a day with". She offered Jane a hopeful smile that Jane couldn't help but find adorable.

"I could call you first thing tomorrow?"

"I'd love that…or you could sleep here tonight…nothing more than snuggling I promise, but I would love to lie with you", again the adorable smile.

"I, uh, I don't have any pyjamas or anything and…"

"No problem Jane, I can lend you some boxers and a T if that is okay with you"

Jane found her head nodding, which resulted in an ever wider smile from Maura. Meantime her mind was asking how she expected this to work. She'd never stayed over with a date before just cuddling. How could she fall asleep lying beside this woman? Maura wasn't the only one feeling a bit "uncomfortable" this evening.

But, before she knew it, and with only a little awkwardness, she found that she had changed in to Maura's silky boxers and a loose gym Tshirt in Maura's ensuite and found herself padding towards Maura's bed. "ah, where would you like me?" she asked.

"Jane just come lie down, and we'll pretend we're on the couch, it's just a flat couch" and she soon found herself lying on the bed, with Maura curled up in the crook of her shoulder again. They shared gentle caresses and talked quietly about not much until the conversation gently petered out and Jane drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please note the rating change. If that isn't your thing, just skip this chapter and upcoming chapter 11 to get to chapter 12 :-)**

Jane slowly emerged from her slumber. Some warm sun was falling on her bed, and she stretched a little as she woke from her nap. Then tried to process what was wrong. It was her bed, but she wasn't the only one in it. The information fed back in to her brain. Last night she had gone on a date with the gorgeous Maura. Who didn't want her to go home. So having slept the night at Maura's they had a lovely wake up with some fairly chaste kisses and caresses and a lot of smiles. She could hardly stop smiling at her. She felt like a goofball. Deciding to complete the goofball look, she offered to make her Ma's famous bunny pancakes for Maura. Well, hers hardly came out as bunnies. And unbelievably, Maura was such a health nut she didn't have syrup. But some fresh fruit and vaguely animal shaped pancakes later….

Maura loved listening to stories about her family, and said she couldn't wait to meet them. Which brought Jane to pause for two reasons. One, Maura wanted to meet her family. Jane couldn't get enough of pieces of evidence Maura saw this is as the start of something serious. But two, somehow Maura got this idea they were like the ideal family. No matter how much she tried to explain her Ma being meddling and opinionated, Maura took that as warm and involved. Clearly Maura's experiences growing up had been much more distant. Jane was just wondering how long it would take for Maura to realise there were pros and cons both ways.

Then, in a cutesy kind of a way that Jane would think was almost sickening if she heard about others doing it, they decided they still didn't want to part, but Jo Friday definitely needed toileting and walking, so they came over to Jane's and saw to the dog. Jo was terribly pleased to get a long walk as they strolled together. And once they got home, they were tired after the late night last night, so it seemed natural to lie down for a nap in Jane's bed.

That bit made sense to Jane. But as consciousness flooded back, she became aware she and Maura were both lying on their right sides. She had rolled right up against Maura in her sleep, and was being the big spoon. Which in and of its self might be fine, except her left hand was cupped around Maura's breast. Through Maura's casual Tshirt and bra she could feel her nipple. Gosh, she hoped she hadn't been rubbing it in her sleep. She tried to quietly remove her hand, but heard Maura gasp, and became increasingly aware Maura was wide awake, quite aware of her hand, and breathing quite fast. Jane swallowed hard, and tried to focus on the sensation of swallowing in her throat, to distract herself from the ache growing between her legs at the thought of being tucked right up against this gorgous arse, and holding that breast. Knowing that the woman attached to those body parts was clearly sounding a bit turned on, and had been fairly explicit in her interest in Jane last night.

"uh, sorry" Jane ventured, trying to decide what to do with the offending hand, which was now off that beautiful breast, but where should she put it? On Maura's hip. No. On her own hip? She settled for having it hovering uncomfortably above them.

"that's okay Jane, I was quite enjoying it" Maura husked.

Her voice seemed to have a bizarre connection to Jane's nether regions. She involuntarily moved her pelvis, which moved in to Maura's arse. "oh yes Jane, please" Maura pushed back.

"Oh my god Maura, what are you doing to me?" Jane asked.

"Nothing you don't want to do Jane, I promise, I can get up now if you like", Maura suddenly sounded serious.

"ah, no. I wouldn't like. So umm, look, ah do I have permission to make a move here, I don't want to ah presume from last night or anything, and I did want to wait, but dammit Maura, I don't think a Saint could lie here against you and not want to touch"

"oh please Jane, I'm yours"

Jane's hand quickly returned to Maura's left breast, gently squeezing. She pulled her body as tautly as she could against the length of Maura's body, curving around her buttocks, and began to place wet sloppy kisses around Maura's neck whilst her the fingers of her left hand fingered Maura's breast. Maura sighed, and then moaned loudly as Jane pushed her left thigh in between Maura's legs and pushed up against Maura's centre. Maura began to slowly grind down on to her muscular leg as Jane continued the kisses to her neck and slipped her hand up under the Tshirt. She tried to fondle the nipple around the lace of Maura's bra, but briefly pulled back slightly so she could get her hand around to Maura's back and to the bra clasp. She was very pleasantly surprised when the clasp flicked open one handed. She seldom managed that. Smooth. She ran her hand back around Maura's ribs to run her hand up inside the now loose bra cup, and rolled the nipple between her fingers. Maura groaned.

Jane whispered in her ear "can I undress you? I want to feel more of your skin"

They pulled apart, frantically trying to remove the casual clothes they had been wearing to walk Jo Friday in. Which was fortunate as there were no difficult zippers, or belts or anything else to impede process. Naked, Jane pushed Maura on to her back on the bed, and slipped on top of her, her left leg between Maura's thighs. She slithered a little against Maura's skin, and slowly ran her smaller breasts over Maura's tremendous assets.

"Oh my god Maura, you feel amazing" Jane remarked. "Touching you is wonderful, but all this skin is exquisite" Maura smiled and pulled Jane in for a searing kiss. Jane pressed her leg hard between Maura's legs and felt them both begin to grind together as the passionate duel between their mouths continued. Maura moaned in to Jane's mouth, and began to writhe quickly against Jane's leg. "Jane, more, please" she asked

"harder?"

"no, please, touch me"

Jane rocked her body and left leg back slightly, to allow her left hand access to Maura's centre. She pushed her own pelvis against Maura's left leg, and ran her middle finger up through Maura's folds. She had clearly felt Maura's wetness against her thigh, but feeling it under her fingers was something else "man Maura, you're ready"

"Jane, I've been ready for weeks, please keep going"

She ran her hand up through the folds a few more times, before bending her fingers and pushing her knuckles against the muscles around Maura's opening. Maura pressed down on to Jane's knuckles trying to get more, but Jane didn't enter her, and instead unfolded her hand and slipped it up to find the bud at the top of Maura's folds.

"Fuck" Maura hissed.

"Oh yes, darling, we'll get to that"

Jane circled her finger round and round, feeling Maura becoming more and more restless under her hand. Jane picked herself up off her right elbow, and laid her body weight more along maura and the bed freeing her second hand. She allowed the right hand to take over the circling of Maura's clitoris and ran her wet left hand down towards her entrance

"oh Jane please" Maura gasped.

She quickly slipped two long fingers in to Maura who gasped "Jane" loudly

"oh Jane please, harder"

Jane set up a rhythm, pressing hard in and out with her left hand, curling her fingers up, feeling Maura change inside as she got closer and closer, whilst keeping a steady circling with her right hand

"oh Jane, Jane, oh wow, oh Fuck" Maura howled as her body arched and tensed, and she dropped back on to the bed. Jane stopped rubbing at the top, but left her left hand inside Maura, feeling the pulsations along her fingers as Maura's body settled. She looked adoringly at Maura lying in her rumpled sheets, glistening with exertion, but looking relaxed and almost beatific. Wow. To get to touch, be around, be inside this wonderful woman. Her heart felt like it took up two thirds her chest and she felt so warm and happy.

"I think I love you" Maura looked at her adoringly.

Jane smiled a little indulgently and replied "let's see if you still say that, not in the post sex bliss"

"Oh Jane, I'm sure I will. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Right now, just lie back and look beautiful. Enjoy feeling relaxed. I'm good for now, just watching you, and maybe enjoying kissing you" Jane remarked as she peppered a very relaxed Maura with little kisses over her face, arms, breasts and neck.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane suddenly felt the world tilt, as the woman that had been lying languidly in her bed suddenly pushed her off the elbow she was propped up on, and slipped on top of her. Jane sighed as she felt Maura's breasts run up her stomach, up to her chest, and a leg landed firmly between hers. Her brain couldn't quite decide what to make of simultaneously feeling like every nerve in her body was alive and sensing everything, whilst also feeling almost out of her body as another part chanted "never in your wildest dreams" [in a Tina Turner husk] whilst the near overwhelming sensory information came in fragments to her – a gorgeous pair of full breasts moving above her that she reached out for, a hand gliding along the side of her abdomen, a pressure between her legs, tendrils of hair brushing against her chest, lips and a tongue running up the side of her neck. Then all of a sudden everything came together and focussed with amazing intensity as she felt a hand slip between her legs and slide through the wetness.

"Oh Maura, oh my goodness"

"I know darling. What do you like?"

"right now, just that, just anything, gooooosssh, more, yes"

Jane felt two fingers slip inside her and gasped. As she thought it couldn't feel any better she felt Maura curve her fingers upwards. And then felt a warm mouth on her right breast. As Maura continued, the coiling feeling in her pelvis became more and more intense and she heard Maura murmur "come for me Jane, come now" and she forced her eyes open to focus on hazel eyes gazing at her as her body tensed and then the waves of ecstasy came and she relaxed back on the bed. She tried to catch her breath and focus on the smiling face above her.

"oh, Maur. Wow, thank you"

They lay in the bed awhile, exploring bodies at a more leisurely pace with caresses and kisses. And then things suddenly felt a lot less leisurely, and Jane felt desire welling up again. Gosh, how inspired had Maura been to clear her weekend?

And then suddenly Jane noticed her watch. It was 630 in the evening. And she had agreed to meet Frankie for a burger before his evening shift.

"Bugger" she said as she tried to disentangle herself from a tangle of limbs.

Maura looked up quizzically

"I had arranged to meet my brother for dinner tonight. I want to lie here with you and just let the evening pass, as there really is nowhere I would rather be. But I also don't want to blow Frankie off. He is such a good sort. And to be honest, if I do, he will be giving me a lot of hassle about having had a better offer and I will give myself away"

"is that a problem Jane?"

"I'm not sure"

"are you embarrassed about me?"

"Oh goodness no Maura. If you're serious about being my, ah, girlfriend I would happily shout it from the rooftops. Frankie will like you. I just don't want him to think this is something tawdry when I manage to look embarrassed when he insinuates I have spent the afternoon in bed"

"whoa Jane. Let's go through that in parts. I would love to be your girlfriend. I am not sure how to best get that through to you, but I am serious about you. And Jane, I wonder how to get you to relax about physical desire. Yes I am totally in to you. I am flattered you seem totally in to me. You have made it clear this is more than just physical for you, and I can assure you it is for me. In fact I can't remember when I felt this physical about anyone, which I think is because it is obviously something more. I'd love for you to just embrace it as something wonderful, but if you can't do that, can you at least not see it as tawdry?"

"sorry Maur. Years of Catholic guilt I guess. Even if I don't practice, old attitudes die hard"

"indeed. Now much as I would like to wipe those thoughts from your mind, by giving you another reason to embrace your physicality, let's get you up, showered and off to meet that brother of yours"

"do you want to come Maura?"

"I'd love to meet your brother Jane, but not looking rather like I have walked out of sex marathon at my new girlfriend's house, wearing dog-walking clothes which are the only ones I have here"

Jane laughed. "Fair enough"

"can you arrange for me to meet him next weekend perhaps?"

….

Jane had never fully understood the phrase "parting is such sweet sorrow" until that point. But she assured Maura she was happy she would go see Frankie, then meet Maura back at Maura's place. It felt nice to give Maura a small bag with her own pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow that Maura could take back ready for her. That way, they could make plans for Sunday in the morning. From the bed.

...

"so Jane, how's the dastardly defense attorney?"

"the who?"

"who was it? Marie? Marcie? Nah, Maura you were sounding all dreamy about the other day"

"sorry Frankie, just dastardly and Maura don't seem to go together"

"come on Jane. Defence lawyers and dastardly. Goes together like peanut butter and jelly."

"ah well not this one". Jane suddenly flushed as she caught the look of hilarity in Frankie's eyes

"You have it bad sis. So, any luck?"

More flushing

"yeah. How about I introduce you next weekend? I did promise I would let you meet her before Ma, and besides, best she meets the most normal member of the family first, before the whole Rizzoli clan"

"shall we meet at the game?"

"she doesn't like sport much"

"so you're mad for a girl that doesn't like sports and is a lawyer? Didn't see that coming Jane. She must be quite something"

….

Monday meant separating properly for ten hours. Jane suggested half-heartedly they spend the "school nights" apart. But the new professional challenge was keeping the mind on the job for the work day. Not walking around on a cloud of bliss. Come the weekend, they'd arranged Saturday morning brunch with Frankie.

...

Frankie looked on with interest as Maura ordered a bowl of fruit salad for breakfast, and Jane went for pancakes with lashings of syrup.

"so you guys have a lot in common in terms of dietary preferences".

Jane glowered.

Maura began "well Frankie, I have been surprised that as a medical professional, Jane seems unconvinced by the dietary recommendations of agencies such as the American Heart Association. In fact a diet high in fruits and veges has suggested preventative effects for not just cardiovascular disease, but also cancer and"

"Don't mind Frankie, Maur. He is just amused I am dating someone who isn't a sports freak that lives on cheeseburgers. But heck, I've tried that before and it didn't work out so well, so maybe a bit of difference is good. it seems to be working so far" as she smiled lovingly at Maura.

Frankie sat quietly, grinning as he watched the two chatter. Maura excused herself to use the bathroom and he smiled at Jane

"wow Jane. You've really got it bad. Worse than I've seen. But I can see why. She is gorgeous and lovely. Good on you. And for reasons I can't work out, she looks as keen on you, as you on her"

Jane punched him playfully on the arm

"ouch. so when is she going to meet Ma? Tomorrow?"

Maura arrived back at the table at that point, having heard the end of the conversation

She join the conversation enthusiastically "are we meeting your Mother tomorrow Jane?"

"Rizzoli sunday dinner. How about next week Maura. I want to keep enjoying this a week longer before I put you in the lion's den"

Frankie laughed

"what can be so bad?" Maura asked.

"Ma will just have like one thousand questions for you Maura. She certainly doesn't do polite and diffident. Let's hold off until next week. I need to prepare you for the onslaught"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: The final chapter. That has taken longer than the whole rest of it to write. I kept reading apologetic author's notes about best of intentions but work getting out of control, and sick animals and children and other events and now I am getting to wondering if writing fanfiction is a high risk activity that somehow makes your life spiral out of control**

Jane put her hand in the small of Maura's back reassuringly as they walked up the steps to Angela's front door. "Ready?" she asked

"Really Jane. I am not sure quite what to expect, but I am sure your family can't be that awful given how warm you and Frankie are?"

"No one said we aren't warm Maura, I just, well, just think warm like out of control climate change. Brace yourself". And with that Jane knocked, opened the door and called

"Hi Ma"

"Jane, how great to see you" Angela began as she embraced Jane in a hug. Then "and this must be Maura" and she grabbed her and hugged her too. Maura looked slightly taken aback but quickly regained her composure.

"It is lovely to meet you Mrs Rizzoli. I have heard a lot about you"

"Please, call me Angela. Now come on through". She ushered Maura through her small house which was filled with delicious smells. "I'm sorry. I have a very small place since my husband left, but it is mine, and family and food are more important than having a fancy place, I'm sure you will agree". Maura smiled warmly. She was introduced to Jane's other brother Tommy, his wife Lydia, and son TJ. Frankie greeted her warmly.

Maura did her very best to field the questions from the family about where she had grown up, and what her parents did. Things seemed to be going fine until Angela asked her about her job. Frankie quickly lept in to the conversation, surprising Maura by answering on her behalf

"she's a professional Ma, well matched to Jane. Now are you guys off to the game next week?"

Jane replied "we've not had a chance to discuss it yet, but I'd love to go, with the recent pitching record, I would love to see him in action"

Maura sat watching, unable to work out why the conversation had suddenly veered on to sports. But decided it was a nice change from being the centre of attention. Angela though was not so relaxed about the change of topic

"what are you all hiding from me? What does Maura do for a job?"

Maura replied "nothing embarrassing at all Mrs Rizzoli, I work as an attorney, and I am financially stable", presuming that might be Angela's concern. But instead she saw Angela peer unhappily from her to Jane and back again "An attorney? Jane! You brought home an attorney? You know how I feel about attorneys"

Jane tried to answer confidently "Yes Ma, but look, Maura's different"

"So Maura, did they do anything in that law school of yours on common decency and ethics?"

"Yes Mrs Rizzoli, I did several papers with a particular focus on ethics, and some on community and equity, and I also am interested in the philosophy of justice and"

"Was that at the same time you took the papers on how to make a fortune from clients who can't afford it, and how to help sleazeball ex-husbands leave their wives penniless?"

Maura looked completely bewildered as to how the warm environment had suddenly turned in to this angry scene.

Jane opened her mouth, looking furious, before Frankie quickly intervened "Ma, I have a date this week and I need you to look at a stain on a shirt I brought over, can we go look at it in the laundry, NOW?" whilst smoothly shepherding his Mother out of the room.

Maura looked downcast as Jane stroked her back. "Did I say something wrong Jane?"

Jane looked devastated "I'm sorry Maura. I should have warned you in advance. I just kind of hoped it wouldn't come up and I didn't want to worry you by telling you my Mother dislikes attorneys. Intensely. Family have had some bad experiences in the past. She usually is fairly open minded – or likes to think of herself as open minded. But has some unusual prejudices. So the fact you're a woman is fine. The fact you're an attorney, not so much. But she'll come round"

Maura looked up to see Tommy and Lydia smiling sympathetically. "you know, I'm not one of those lawyers. I do understand why she might not like my profession, although it is unfair, as most people in my class genuinely started with strong ideals for justice"

Tommy smiled back "We figured Maura. Jane is such a kind heart I'd be surprised if she brought a corporate shark home to meet Ma. Let's try a different topic though whilst we wait for Frankie to bring Ma back. Maura, which of your Mother's dishes are your favourite reminders of childhood? I love Ma's gnocchi. But you can't go past her lasagne either. Or her meatballs"

"or her Cannoli" Jane joined in laughing.

At this point Frankie shepherded a slightly subdued looking Angela in to the room. "listen Ma, back to the topic of your food. Let's get this meal going and show Maura some real Rizzoli hospitality"

Angela tried to muster a bright smile "forgive me Maura, I misplaced my manners. But let's get you started on an antipasto platter and a glass of wine and get to know you better. Frankie gently explained to me you work as a public defender and the excellent job you did for an innocent young man. Hopefully you can convince me over time that there are lovely lawyers"

"that's a big task to expect of one person Ma" Jane quipped, and whilst the atmosphere in the room wasn't entirely comfortable, at least some of the tension broke.

Maura managed to adroitly ask some questions about the extended Rizzoli family, which lead to some amusing anecdotes about various cousins, and things the three Rizzoli siblings had done in their youth. She found herself laughing along, though felt a touch wistful, realising her very different upbringing meant there were no similar warm and funny stories about her childhood.

"what about you Maura?" smiled Tommy "what are some of the evils you got up to, before becoming a part of the law?"

"I, uh, I don't think I did anything really" replied Maura slightly surprised.

"don't worry Maura, we won't tell" Tommy laughed back "after all look at Frankie here – I think half the nuns thought he would end up on the other side of the cell bars"

"it isn't I worry about my professional reputation Tommy, it's just that those sort of things didn't cross my mind as a child. I was always left a lot to myself and became very self-contained. I guess I did once cause the Governess to call my parents when they were away, which I was upset about, but I hadn't meant to hit her car with a mud pie – I just wanted to make one after I read about them in books – and then I wanted to throw it, as I really didn't see how you could throw it far, but the books seemed to suggest…."

"wow, you had like a governess when you were growing up?" Tommy asked, looking awestruck

Angela bristled visibly "just a Ma not good enough for you Tommy? You know I always did my best by you kids. And I cooked too. And cleaned. Maura's family probably had a separate cook and cleaner and…."

"well yes Mrs Rizzoli we did, but" Maura began, but was interrupted by an upset Angela

"Well I expect my place and my Jane aren't good enough for you then. What is this exactly? Seeing how the blue collared rather than the blue blooded live? A bit of a field trip to the southside?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Rizzoli, I seem to have made an awful impression on you" said a dejected looking Maura, as Frankie smoothly took over, seeing out the corner of his eye a quietly enraged Jane who appeared about to stand and leave "now Ma remember what we talked about – we're here to get to know Maura, regardless of what she does for a job, and how she was brought up, and get to see what it is Jane likes about her so much"

"sheesh Ma" added Jane "and you ask why I never bring people home?"

Angela looked at Jane long enough to realise if she didn't manage to sort things with Jane and Maura in a few moments, Jane looked a high risk of storming out "I'm sorry girls. I think I was just a bit anxious. You do so seldom bring people home Jane, and it made me think she must be special to you"

Jane blushed "look it is early days Ma, but no I wouldn't waste your time if I didn't think she was special"

Maura beamed at Jane and smiled at Angela "I just wish my parents took such an interest in me as you take in your children Mrs Rizzoli. I would love to have them ask about dates and prospects and….well I just hope when I parent, I can pick up a few skills from you"

Maura looked around, feeling reasonably pleased with her carefully crafted answer. She hoped she had judged sincerity well, without going too far in to flattery – it was sometimes so hard to tell how people would take things. Especially given how this lunch was going so far. She felt panicked as she saw Jane look horrified at her comments, then saw Frankie, Tommy and Lydia smiling at each other knowingly, and then she looked on to Angela who looked near overjoyed and asked

"so you would like children Maura?"

"I think so Mrs Rizzoli, but only if I am in a place to give them more attention and care than my parents had spare for me"

"Maura, you really MUST call me Angela. Now tell me, what about Janie here? Do you think she is good mothering material?"

Maura answered with little thought "seeing how much she loves her family, I can't see how she couldn't be"

"Oh this is so wonderful, Janie, I didn't realise you two were thinking about Grandbabies, already! TJ needs some cousins and so, which one of you..."

"MAAAA" Jane growled. "Topic closed. I haven't got close to discussing that with Maura yet. When I do, you probably won't be the first to know, because then everyone will know when you put it over local radio."

"Oh Jane, lighten up" Angela laughed. But she turned to Maura beaming "so pleased to have you in the family dear, and any Mothering advice you could ever want, I'd be honoured to have you ask."

….

As Jane drove home, she apologised

"I'm so sorry Maura. But I did suggest we wait before I subject you to the family"

"I thought it went all right Jane?"

"All right? What bit was all right? The bit where my Mother let loose her anti-attorney prejudices? Or the bit where her anti-rich people prejudices came out? Or maybe the sudden reversal of her opinion, when she started to see you as a mobile uterus for a grand-baby?" Jane grumbled as she pulled the car in to Maura's driveway.

Maura smiled softly "the bit where I saw how fiercely she loves and protects you Jane. The bit where I saw where you get it from. The bit where I fell for you just a little bit more"

"You what?" Jane gruffly replied. "You meet my Mother and you fall for me a little bit more, rather than see her as the ghost of your Christmas future"

"Oh Jane, go easy on your Mum. And yes, I hope you are my Christmas future. But not in ghost form. I prefer you in bodily form so I can..." and she leaned over the centre console and kissed Jane passionately.


End file.
